The existing folding chair suitable for travel and leisure mainly has two structures. One uses an assembly-type structure composed of a plurality of U-shaped rectangular frames, with the fabric being able to be stretched tight. This is comfortable for sitting and leaning, but has a large volume when folded, and is thus inconvenient for carrying and depositing. The other uses a plurality of crossed supports connected together, and has a small volume when folded, but the fabric is unable to be stretched tight because the fabric is connected to the chair support via some fixing points. When a person sits on the chair, the chair will sink undesirably and for this reason is uncomfortable in use. In addition, the chair body support structure has poor strength and therefore can bear only a relatively small load. Thus, after a period of use or upon bearing a heavy load, the chair fabric is likely to tear. Furthermore, the existing folding chair has a large number of tubes and a complicated structure, thus using more materials and increasing production cost.